


Tentang Kata dan Tawamu

by Neoratu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoratu/pseuds/Neoratu
Summary: Pada akhirnya, Ezra tak pernah tahu.





	Tentang Kata dan Tawamu

**Author's Note:**

> Kisah ini adalah sekuel dari Words, Letters and a Prayer yang tidak saya terbitkan di akun ini karena ditulis dalam bahasa Inggris.

 

**Tentang Kata dan Tawamu**

 

Pada akhirnya, Ezra tak pernah tahu.

Vince menggoreskan kuku perlahan di permukaan nisan yang masih putih bersih. ‘Ezra McClintock’ terpahat di sana, di bawah jemari Vince yang memucat karena dinginnya suhu. Ia menarik napas panjang, merasakan sakit yang muncul di dada saat ia mengembuskannya lagi. Kepulan putih meluncur dari bibirnya. Vince mencoba mengingat ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, lalu menggeleng saat isi kepalanya kosong.

“Empat derajat _celcius_ ,” katanya pahit. Mungkin suhunya empat derajat, karena dinginnya sama seperti saat ia ingin memeluk Ezra di malam dua minggu yang lalu. Atau, mungkin karena malam itu terpatri di benaknya, hanya empat derajat saja suhu yang akan ia pikirkan sekarang dan seterusnya. “Supaya kamu nggak kedinginan, aku tadinya mau meluk kamu. Tapi kamu malah sibuk jodohin aku sama Sophia.”

Angin bertiup masuk ke dalam kerah jaket Vince, dan ia menggigil. Ia menarik topi rajutnya menutupi telinga lebih dalam, sebelum kembali menatap nisan yang tampak dingin, sedingin pelototan mata Ezra yang marah kalau Vince ngotot tidak mau disalahkan.

“Maaf, deh,” kata Vince sambil tertawa kecil. Tawanya terdengar kosong bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri. “Salahku yang nggak pernah bilang ke kamu. Aku berkali-kali mau bilang. Malah malam itu aku hampir bilang. Tapi nggak pernah berani.”

Vince memang pengecut—ia yang paling tahu soal itu. Naksir Sophia si bintang kelas, tapi hanya berani untuk menyelipkan surat cinta lewat buku pelajaran. Tapi Ezra yang baik, yang cantik, ia tidak pernah meledek walaupun sudah menemukan surat cinta Vince. Ezra yang sekuat tenaga mendorong Vince untuk jadian dengan Sophia, walaupun Vince sudah jatuh cinta pada Ezra.

Kerongkongan Vince tercekat, mengingat sudah puluhan kali ia hampir menyatakan perasaannya ke Ezra, tetapi selalu gagal karena ia takut—takut Ezra melarangnya untuk datang membesuk lagi. Takut ia tak diizinkan berada di samping Ezra sampai saat terakhir. Takut kehilangan sesuatu yang memang bukan miliknya.

Tapi mungkin, pikir Vince saat ia mengusapkan jari ke batu nisan Ezra untuk terakhir kali, mungkin sesunguhnya Ezra sudah tahu. Selalu. Selalu tahu saat ia memandang Vince, saat ia tersenyum pada Vince.

“ _Thank you for everything_ ,” bisik Vince.

Sampai terakhir pun ia tak akan mengucap kata itu, kata yang selalu ada di ujung lidahnya. Karena begini lebih baik. Karena Ezra tertawa saat Vince berbohong tentang perasaannya pada Sophia. Karena Vince tertawa melihat Ezra tertawa.

Pada akhirnya, Ezra tak pernah tahu.

 

**Fin**


End file.
